


archetypes in us, eternal

by atlantisairlock



Category: The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Epistolary, F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock
Summary: Isola works in a second-hand bookstore on Guernsey, where she was born and bred. Juliet is a young author in London who has found explosive success in her Izzy Bickerstaff series and is dealing with the pressures that come with it. A copy of Juliet's first work, Anne Brontë - A Life, makes its way into the bookstore and everything begins from there.





	archetypes in us, eternal

**Author's Note:**

> my response to That Scene in the movie where i HONESTLY thought they were going to kiss + when they didn't i was left there going ???????
> 
> this is possibly one of the best fics i have ever written, if only for the sheer amount of labour that went into it. hoo boy the weirdness of the google searches i did for this fic. EXTENSIVE research was done, accuracy kink af, lots of references/tributes to people who worked on the movie. 
> 
> disclaimer: not brit-picked. i'm not british. 
> 
> title from 'essays of elia' by charles lamb.

20/4/2018 9:04PM

To: [jashton90@dialmail.com](http://null)  
Subject: Anne Brontë - A Life 

Hi,

Sorry in advance if this email is weird, but your email address was on the back of the book that arrived in our store and I just really wanted to get in touch.

My name's Isola Pribby and I live on the island of Guernsey (have been all my life!) and I work in a second-hand bookstore. We got a new shipment two weeks back and in that shipment was a copy of Anne Brontë - A Life. I checked it out and really enjoyed it! I was never really interested in the classics before reading it but it's really opened my eyes to things I never noticed. It's really sparked my interest and now I look forward to coming to work a lot more because I just spend my time behind the counter reading books off the shelves, haha. Anyway, like I mentioned, your email was in the block of text at the back of the book and I thought I'd just email to tell you how much I enjoyed the book and to say thanks. Not sure if you're even still using this email since the book was published almost ten years ago but I thought I'd give it a shot. 

Thanks again and sorry for emailing out of the blue.

Cheers,

Isola 

ISOLA PRIBBY  
SALES ASSOCIATE

THE GUERNSEY LITERARY & POTATO PEEL PIE SOCIETY  
[www.guernseyliterary.com](http://null)

TEL - +44 01481 253332   
3 MAZUR ROAD, TOTHILL CANAL, SPP GY1 4BE

 

— — —

 

21/4/2018 11:10AM

To: [pribby.isola@guernseyliterary.com](http://null)   
Subject: Re: Anne Brontë - A Life 

Dear Isola,

Hi! It's so nice to hear from somebody who has read let alone enjoyed Anne Brontë - A Life! Please don't worry about sending an email out of the blue, I'm just so glad to hear that the book touched you in some way. It means a lot to me because it was my very first attempt at a book but it was never very well received... I'm surprised a copy made it to you all the way on Guernsey but pleasantly so. I'm really happy to know that you enjoyed it and that it sparked some interest in the classics! If I'm not being too nosy, I'd love to know what you've picked up and started reading. I write a lot of YA these days but my first love will always be Victorian literature, even though it's hard finding anybody who's as interested and willing to talk about it! 

I would love to keep in touch and discuss more (if you'd like). I check my email more frequently at [julietashton@starkhouse.com](http://null) so you can email me there! 

Thank you again for your email. Hope to hear from you again soon! 

Regards,

Juliet

P.S. By the way, just curious... why is your bookstore called _The Guernsey Literary & Potato Peel Pie Society? _

 

— — —

 

21/4/2018 5:22PM

To: [julietashton@starkhouse.com  
](http://null)Subject: The Guernsey Literary & Potato Peel Pie Society

Hi Juliet,

So far I've started on Bleak House, The Importance of Being Earnest and Lady Windermere's Fan. I have Mrs Warren's Profession, Silas Marner, The Picture of Dorian Grey and Far From the Madding Crowd stacked under the counter to work through next, haha. So far I really enjoy Lady Windermere's Fan. I think I like reading plays more than prose actually, maybe I'll start on some Shakespeare next. Any recommendations for which Shakespeare works I should start with or anything? 

Please don't judge me for being so out of it but I did a quick Google search and JUST learned that you wrote the Izzy Bickerstaff series!!! I swear every teenager on this island reads it, wow! In light of that new knowledge, thanks for replying to my email... means a lot that someone as busy and renown as you are would still reach back out to people. 

Finally, to answer your query about the bookstore's name. It's a long story but one we love to tell on the island. 

Back in the days of WWII, when the Germans occupied Guernsey, they took all the livestock on the island for their own and made the inhabitants grow crops - mostly potatoes - to feed the soldiers stationed on Guernsey. If you were found keeping livestock in secret you would be shot. So one of the women on the island managed to keep a pig in secret until it was old enough to make a good meal! And one of her daughters brought the local butcher over and invited some other trusted people in the neighbourhood to have a feast of sorts... this was in the worst days of the occupation and people were starving and morale was low, and that evening together was a beacon of light in the darkness. Everyone brought a little that they could share - the postmaster brought something he invented called 'potato peel pie', which was basically a pie made out of potatoes and potato peelings... according to my father, my grandmother brought homemade gin that she was known around the island for LOL.

So they had a great night and after that they all left to go home pretty late (after curfew) and they were pretty drunk so the woman sent one of her daughters to make sure they all made it home. But on their way, the Germans caught them out after curfew. They asked the group what they'd been doing that they were out so late, and the daughter, who knew they would all get shot if the Germans found out about the circumstances behind the feast, thought on her feet and said they'd been having their book club. The German soldiers asked what their book club was called, and the daughter started by saying The Guernsey Literary... and then the drunken postmaster garbled out "potato peel pie" so she carried on like it was part of the name... The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society! But they weren't on the list of registered clubs, and they were still at risk of getting shot... then the postmaster threw up on the German soldiers' shoes and they were all so disgusted they left and just registered the club the next morning. 

Obviously this meant that they actually had to make the book club a reality or the Germans would get suspicious. So everyone at the feast brought all the books they could find together and they started reading and discussing books together. It was meant to be a means to an end, but everyone came to truly enjoy reading and more importantly, reading together - like I mentioned, this was in the darkest days of the occupation and reading gave them a way to escape the harsh reality they were living in, and gave them a reason to come together and find support amongst each other. And that bond between them strengthened and the bonds of friendship lasted even after the war ended, and the book club continued to meet years after. As more time went by and they hoarded more books and the world started becoming more globalised and commercialised, one of the original members of the book club decided they could set up an actual bookstore, to share more books with everyone on the island, not just the members of the book club. In 1985 the bookstore opened its doors for the first time and here we are now. 

Whew, that was a far longer explanation than I thought it would be. Hope that wasn't too much of an info dump and you enjoyed that story. 

Anyway, just one last thing before I sign off - this is my personal email address, if you want you can send emails here instead of my work address. Looking forward to it!

Cheers,

Isola 

 

— — —

 

22/4/2018 10:12AM 

To: [sidneystark@starkhouse.com](null)  
Subject: Fwd: The Guernsey Literary & Potato Peel Pie Society 

Sid,

Take a look at the email I forwarded re: Guernsey Literary & Potato Peel Pie Society. Think it'd be the PERFECT candidate for TTLS headliner. 

YES I know that I still have half of the book tour lined up but we've been trying to find the perfect idea for the headliner for MONTHS now and no dice. Give me ONE week off to go to Guernsey and get a story and we'll be able to have SOMETHING to show to TTLS in June and we won't both lose our jobs. 

Get back to me ASAP and I'll email my contact and set something up.

Jules 

 

— — —

 

 

**From: Sid**

Must you do this the week you're expected in Cambridge to give a talk? 

**To: Sid**

u n i both know that talk is just making nice. the Stark Publishing House EST. 2008 will survive without it

**From: Sid**

I really fear it won't.

**To: Sid**

SIDNEY.

**From: Sid**

I can give you the third week of May, no earlier. 

**To: Sid**

that's NOT ENOUGH TIME!!!

**From: Sid**

You wrote Anne Brontë in four weeks. I'm sure you'll manage. 

**To: Sid**

yeah n i sold 28 copies. WORLDWIDE

**From: Sid**

Touché.

Go talk to your contact. I'll book your ferry tickets for 14 May. 

**To: Sid**

ur a dick.

 

— — —

 

22/4/2018 1:30PM

To: [isola_tion@blueprint.com](null)  
Subject: TTLS Article

Dear Isola,

Yes, I wrote the Izzy Bickerstaff series! It's what I'm generally known for... to my consternation and regret. It's not that I'm ungrateful for all the ~ fame and fortune ~ that it's brought me, but... sigh. 

Anyway. Moving on to a more interesting topic... good choices for the classics! I LOVE Lady Windermere's Fan. Oscar Wilde's representation of women in LWF is something I would happily write a thesis on. With regards to Shakespeare, he's a master in his own right so honestly anything of his you read is going to be good. That said, most people find the histories drier and harder to work through than the comedies and tragedies, for reasons evident. Personally I prefer the tragedies but that's a personal preference more than anything. Romeo and Juliet is definitively the most popular work and most recognisable to the general public and admittedly easy to read, but not necessarily his best - a good intro work maybe? But to get the most authentic Shakespeare experience - for lack of a better way to phrase it - read Hamlet and Macbeth. It's generally agreed upon that those are his BEST plays. 

So... now you know I'm an author it'll be a bit easier to broach this topic. Basically, I've been commissioned by The Times Literary Supplement (nowadays stylised as TTLS, not sure if you know of it) to write their headliner piece for their special fiftieth anniversary double issue. They want a story that really centres around the theme of the 'benefits of literature', and my publisher and I have been fruitlessly looking for a perfect subject... until you emailed me with your story about The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society!!! 

I hope I'm not overstepping but I really think the history of your bookstore would make the perfect headliner article. I would LOVE to come down to Guernsey and do more hands-on research to write this article... maybe talk to you, other descendants of members of the original book club, your colleagues in the bookstore (if any), and members of the original book club if they're still around. 

I have obligations to my book tour so I won't be able to actually come to Guernsey until mid-May but I would love to keep discussing the article and get more information from you about the history of the Society/bookstore over email until I can fly down. 

Please let me know if you + everyone else who would potentially be involved would be amenable to this. I really think this could be THE story for TTLS and it would be such a privilege to write it.

Thank you so much!!!

Regards,

Juliet 

 

— — —

 

22/4/2018 4:02PM

To: [ramsey.eben@guernseyliterary.com](null), [ramsey.eli@guernseyliterary.com](null), [maugery.amelia@guernseyliterary.com](null), [daws86@kaplanmail.com](null), [liz.beth.90@blueprint.com](null)  
Subject: Fwd: TTLS Article 

What do you guys think? 

 

22/4/2018 4:05PM

To: [pribby.isola@guernseyliterary.com](null)  
Subject: Re: Fwd: TTLS Article 

I think I CAN'T BELIEVE U HAVE BEEN TALKING TO JULIET LEGEND ASHTON AND U HAVEN'T TOLD ANY OF US UNTIL NOW!!!!!

TXT POTATO GROUP NOW!!!

\- eli 

 

— — —

 

**From: the kid @ potato peel pie**

W T F isola u hv been talking 2 JULIET ASHTON n u hvnt told ANYONE

**From: daws @ potato peel pie**

Who???

**From: lizzy @ potato peel pie**

Nevermind Dawsey we're not her target audience

But WHAT??? 

Tell us EVERYTHING [@isola](null)

**To: potato peel pie**

What??? I just emailed her about the Anne Brontë book she wrote from the bookstore email lol.

And she asked about the bookstore's name like literally everyone else.

And she wants to write some article for TTLS about the society.

Do you guys think the rest will be ok with it?

 **From: lizzy @ potato peel pie**  

Um YA?

Who would pass up the chance to be in TTLS!!! 

Email and tell her YES. I'll talk to my aunt [@eli](null) you talk to your grandpa!

**From: the kid @ potato peel pie**

already on it 

**From: daws @ potato peel pie**

Can someone please tell me who Juliet Ashton IS???

 

— — —

 

22/4/2018 5:41PM

To: [julietashton@starkhouse.com  
](http://null)Subject: Re: TTLS Article

Hi Juliet,

So cool to hear about this TTLS article idea! I talked to the rest and we would be happy to have you visit us on Guernsey and write the article on the Society. Just let me know how I can help + the exact dates you intend to be in Guernsey, we can help settle the rest. The grandson of the local butcher (original member of the Society) runs a bed & breakfast on Guernsey so we can get you a room there. 

Most of the original members of the Society have passed, but not the postmaster! His name is Eben Ramsey - he retired from postal work to help start the bookstore back in the 1980s and he's officially my boss. He'd be very happy to talk to you about the Society back in its founding days. His grandson Eli is a huge fan of the Izzy Bickerstaff series - I think he was the only one of us who knew who you were before I started emailing you LOL, like I said, huge fan.

Sorry to hear about the Izzy Bickerstaff thing though...? Sounds a bit like Arthur Conan Doyle and his relationship with Sherlock Holmes (just read about this during lunch hour!), care to share more? If you'd like of course. 

Almost done with Lady Windermere's Fan - the end of the first act was a DOOZY and wow! The rest of the story has got me hooked. I also poked around the shelves a bit to find some Shakespeare - so far I've found Twelfth Night, The Tempest, Hamlet and Julius Caesar so I'll start with those, maybe figure out how to get the rest if I enjoy these four. Will let you know how it goes.

Cheers,

Isola

 

— — —

 

23/4/2018 11:49AM

To: [isola_tion@blueprint.com](null)  
Subject: Re: Re: TTLS Article

Dear Isola,

Thank you for all the preliminary information in your last email! Would it possible for you to send me a list of names of the original members of the Society + other members that joined the society + descendants, in that order? If possible, I'd like to start on any online research I can scrape up from where I am now. 

Just wondering - does the book club still come together for the purpose of being a book club or has the Society been phased out solely into the bookstore? 

I'm glad to hear about Eli - I would be happy to sign a copy of his books when I go to Guernsey if he'd like me to. 

The Arthur Conan Doyle/Sherlock Holmes relationship is actually a pretty decent comparison to my situation, spot on. Don't get me wrong, I  _really_ am grateful for the success that the Izzy Bickerstaff series has propelled me into, and it always makes me so happy to hear from children and teenagers when they tell me how much they enjoy the series. I think Izzy is an important character and they break new ground in a lot of areas and the series represents a lot of people that don't usually see themselves in fiction. But I miss writing books like Anne Brontë. 

I'm not going to complain, though. On balance, Izzy Bickerstaff has given me so much. And given my publisher a lot, too! Izzy Bickerstaff was his idea, really, and the series gave his publishing house the credibility it needed, too. So I'll keep my mouth shut and do my book tour as planned, because it's about more than just me, you know?

It's great to hear about Lady Windermere's Fan! This is just a personal thing, but I remember you put Mrs Warren's Profession on your to-read list and I highly recommend reading it right after you finish Lady Windermere's Fan. At first glance they seem to be nothing alike, but if you really take a good hard look at both of them, they have a  _lot_ of similar themes and challenge a lot of the same societal norms of the time. Really interesting exploration. 

Let me know if you can't find any other Shakespeare texts, I can try to mail some over. Lord knows I have a lot of extras. Don't even ask... 

My publisher has booked me train and ferry tickets for 14 May, and I have until 21 May before I have to leave Guernsey. If possible I'd like to interview as many people as possible with my time on Guernsey + visit the bookstore... I did some judicious Googling and found that the island hosts some memorials and museums that recall the occupation and the war and I'd be interested in visiting those too, setting some context! Would it also be possible to access any archives that would mention the Society - any newspaper articles or the like? 

Once again, please send my thanks to everyone who will be involved in this article for allowing me to write it. I look forward to my visit.

By the way, my book tour will be gearing up quite a bit soon - in order to give me my week off to visit Guernsey my publisher has been trying to push as many events and appearances into a shorter timeframe than expected which means I'll have a lot to do in the upcoming weeks. I'll try my best to respond to your emails promptly but I apologise in advance if I go MIA for a while. 

See you in May!

Regards,

Juliet

 

— — —

 

**From: Mark**

Heard you're finally making your way back into London tomorrow.

**To: Mark**

hmm, wonder where you could've heard that from...

**From: Mark**

Humble as always. You know your tour dates are everywhere. 

I can't go an hour without seeing sponsored ads for IZZY BICKERSTAFF UK SIGNING TOUR BOOK NOW on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, YouTube... 

**To: Mark**

haha. 

i know I've been hopping all over the UK for the past two months but i'm STILL going to be really busy when i come back.

**From: Mark**

I know, I saw the changes in tour dates. Everything got shifted up. 

You going somewhere? 

**To: Mark**

for the TTLS article. one week on guernsey. sidney's been so stressed trying to shift everything around, but it can't be helped. i owe him big-time. 

**From: Mark**

Guess a couple of nice candlelit dinner dates are off the table too?

**To: Mark**

really really sorry. we'll have time after the tour is done, i swear. 

**From: Mark**

I can wait.

And I can certainly afford tickets to every appearance you have for the next few weeks. 

**To: Mark**

ur so ridiculous. 

**From: Mark**

You love it.

 

— — —

 

**From: Sid**

Juliet, tell your lovely boyfriend that if he sends one more absurdly gigantic bouquet of roses to your (EMPTY) office, the Stark Publishing House will issue a restraining order against him.

**To: Sid**

u have such a crush lol

sorry he's taken. but remember my offer to wingman you at the bars still stands! 

**From: Sid**

Shut up.

 

— — —

 

25/4/2018 12:53PM

To: [julietashton@starkhouse.com  
](http://null)Subject: Re: Re: Re: TTLS Article

Hi Juliet,

Sorry for the late reply - I was gathering the list of names you needed and drawing up all the relationships. You can find the list attached. I put down some information about certain people I thought might be relevant. I also included a list of our museums on Guernsey that you can visit, along with all the relevant info, opening times, admission prices etc. Hope it helps!

The book club doesn't really meet as a book club any more - you know how it is, technology and all that, book clubs aren't that popular, people don't  _need_ to gather in person to bond and connect with people. But the third generation has a WhatsApp group (we call it Potato Peel Pie, haha) and we were always together as kids because our parents and grandparents were close, so we still hang out together a lot.

Thank you for sharing about your experience with Izzy Bickerstaff. I asked Eli to lend me his copy of the series - hard job, that! He's fiercely protective of them - and I'll start on them after I finish Mrs Warren's Profession. I finished Lady Windermere's Fan yesterday morning -  _loved_ the ending, it was perfect! Starting on Mrs Warren's Profession now. 

With regards to the Shakespeare, please don't trouble yourself. I'll figure out a way to get the books I don't have. But  _now_ I have to ask, what's with all the extra copies of Shakespeare? 

I've taken note of the dates you'll be on Guernsey and have contacted the others - we'll do our best to clear our schedules. One of us or another will try to meet you at the ferry terminal when you arrive - let us know closer to the date what time your ferry will arrive - but in the case that none of us can come down, I've attached a picture of the map and directions from the ferry terminal to The Crown (the bed & breakfast that Dawsey runs and you'll be staying at) and the bookstore. 

All the best with your book tour and no rush with the replies. We look forward to seeing you in May too. 

Cheers,

Isola 

Attached:  _namelist.pdf, museumlist.pdf, directions.png_

 

— — —

 

**To: potato peel pie**

Have you arranged Juliet's room for 14/5 to 21/5?

**From: daws @ potato peel pie**

Yes... with all the fixtures... she can even opt for breakfast in bed if she wants :-)

**From: lizzy @ potato peel pie**

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha

**From: the kid @ potato peel pie**

LOL!!!!!!

**To: potato peel pie**

LMFAOOOOOO

**From: daws @ potato peel pie**

What's so funny? 

**From: lizzy @ potato peel pie**

The idea of YOU serving breakfast in bed.

YOU? 

Perish the thought

**From: the kid @ potato peel pie**

im literally roflmaoing 

**From: lizzy @ potato peel pie**

I'd more likely be able to get Kit to eat her greens than get you to serve anyone breakfast in bed. 

**From: daws @ potato peel pie**

I literally hate all of you 

**To: potato peel pie**

xoxo

 

— — —

 

28/4/2018 3:36PM

To: [sidneystark@starkhouse.com](null)  
Subject: Fwd: Re: Re: Re: TTLS Article

Sid,

You and I both know that I don't have the time to spare to do the research right now. Can you get one of the new interns to help me do some basic research on the people on the namelist? See attached. Basically see if any of them turn up mentions of the Society (any archives, photographs, whatever), if any of them turn out to be well-known/renown for some reason etc etc. You know what I mean. Just forward me any details they turn up before I take off for Guernsey. 

Thanks in advance, owe you big time, etc etc etc. 

Jules 

Attached:  _namelist.pdf_

 

28/4/2018 3:50PM

To: [julietashton@starkhouse.com](null)  
Subject: Re: Fwd: Re: Re: Re: TTLS Article

I think you must owe me the equivalent of a Rehoboam in champagne by now. 

 

28/4/2018 3:55PM

To: [sidneystark@starkhouse.com](null)  
Subject: Re: Re: Fwd: Re: Re: Re: TTLS Article

That's ridiculous. We both know it's closer to a Nebuchadnezzar. 

Send me the results once you get them xoxo thanks 

 

28/4/2018 5:28PM

To: [alexandraharwood@starkhouse.com](null), [zacnicholson@starkhouse.com](null), [susiefiggis@starkhouse.com](null), [sarawan@starkhouse.com](null), [charlottewalter@starkhouse.com](null)  
Subject: Research Assignment 

Alexandra, Charlotte, Sara, Susie, Zac, 

Please find attached a namelist of individuals of interest. They are relevant to the TTLS headliner article that the Stark Publishing House is working on. I would like detailed reports on them to be submitted via email by 13 May. Please divide the work amongst yourselves and collate all information into one document and have one representative email it to me by 13 May. Please follow the attached report template and ensure that everyone does an equal share of the work.

You can check in with me if any of you have queries.

Thanks,

Sidney 

Attached:  _namelist.pdf, report-template.docx_

 

_— — —_

 

**From: Mark**

A friend of mine owns the black box theatre that you're giving a talk at tonight. 

I got her to leave a care package at your signing table. 

Did you see it?

**To: Mark**

DID I SEE IT?

who's being humble now? 

_Attached: 1 image_

i think people from across the street could see it

**From: Mark**

Do you like it?

**To: Mark**

it's got my favourite chocolates, wines, snacks, chips and stationery

i love it.

but honestly, you know this kind of extravagance isn't necessary, right

please please don't go out of your way to do this if it's too much

**From: Mark**

For you? Never. 

**To: Mark**

flatterer

thank you, it'll hold me over until the end of the book tour.

**From: Mark**

I'll see you then.

 

— — —

 

29/4/2018 12:14AM

To: [isola_tion@blueprint.com](null)   
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: TTLS Article

Dear Isola,

I'm so sorry about the very late reply. The book tour is really taking it out of me - I barely have time to breathe. The lists really helped, thank you so much! I'm sorry to hear about the book club not meeting any more, though. Technology is a great thing and I'm certainly not going to go all "social media is ruining our lives" etc, etc, but it's true that some things do get left behind when we progress. It's good to hear that the third generation is still close though.

Let me know if you're done with Mrs Warren's Profession. I don't want to discuss it for fear of spoilers but I'm excited to be able to talk about it with someone! Re: the extra copies of Shakespeare, I painstakingly collected a full set of Shakespeare's works during my teenage years with the exception of A Midsummer Night's Dream. I mentioned this in passing to my boyfriend and also to my publisher last year... I still don't know what possessed BOTH of them to gift me full sets of Shakespeare's works for my birthday. Not to mention I already had double copies of some texts before that so now I have two copies of Midsummer Night's Dream, three copies of As You Like it, four copies of Othello... it's really quite funny to tell it now but my overtaxed shelves don't agree. On that note, I think they'll be glad that I'm shipping three books off to Guernsey. None of the polite 'I can't accept this' kind of thing, just make sure you sign for them when they arrive. 

Thank you for the directions, please don't trouble yourselves if you can't meet me at the terminal, I'll figure out my way. 

Sorry this email is so short, another long day tomorrow - life of an author and whatnot. It'll be a relief when I'm finally on my way to Guernsey.

Regards,

Juliet 

 

— — —

 

#### ROYAL MAIL   
EXPRESS  

 **From**  
JULIET ASHTON  
C/O STARK PUBLISHING HOUSE  
5 MERIFIELD LN, DOMANTON, LONDON, EX41 9JS

 **To**  
ISOLA PRIBBY  
C/O THE GUERNSEY LITERARY  & POTATO PEEL PIE SOCIETY  
3 MAZUR ROAD, TOTHILL CANAL, SPP GY1 4BE

 **Detailed Description of Contents**  
3 BOOKS   
MACBETH - WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE  
ROMEO  & JULIET - WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE  
ALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL - WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE 

 

— — —

 

**To: the kid**

Quick question: you're a big fan of Juliet Ashton, right?

**From: the kid**

was guernsey occupied by the germans during wwii?

**To: the kid**

Smartarse.

Any idea who her boyfriend is?

Is that common knowledge?

**From: the kid**

i mean nothings ever been confirmed

u kno how famous ppl r with fame 

but shes been linked to this dude called mark reynolds 

hes some businessman, born in america raised in london, filthy rich 

supposedly theyve been dating for about a year but nobodys ever come right out to confirm it

why lol?

**To: the kid**

Nothing. Just wondering 

**From: the kid**

OMG did she tell u that HE IS HER BOYFRIEND?

TELL ME EVERYTHING

I STILL CANT BELIEVE UR TALKING TO JULIET ASHTON

OR THAT SHES COMING TO GUERNSEY IN 2 WEEKS

**To: the kid**

She didn't tell me ANYTHING you nosy parker

Go to bed before your grandpa comes to yell at me for corrupting you.

**From: the kid**

this is sus af 

**To: the kid**

YOU'RE 'sus af'

GO TO BED.

 

— — —

 

3/5/2018 2:47PM

To: [julietashton@starkhouse.com](null)  
Subject: Delivery!

Hi Juliet,

The books arrived today! I can't thank you enough, it was amazing to get them! Thank you so much! I'm so excited to read them!

Please take care of yourself, it sounds like the book tour is really taking a toll on you. Don't overwork yourself, it's not worth it.

I am indeed done with Mrs Warren's Profession. I've been going through my reading list with a speed that would stun my parents if they were around to see me, haha. I've finished Lady Windermere's Fan, Mrs Warren's Profession, Bleak House, The Importance of Being Earnest, Silas Marner, The Picture of Dorian Grey, Far From the Madding Crowd, Hamlet and Twelfth Night. I was going to start on The Tempest next but I'll save those in favour of reading the plays you mailed over! 

You were right about Lady Windermere's Fan and Mrs Warren's Profession. It wasn't evident when I first went through Mrs Warren's Profession but I really got to looking at it and thinking through the play and I see what you mean. They both comment on the way women received unequal treatment in society and how that unequal treatment is symptomatic of a wider issue of a hypocritical societal system at large. It was really interesting! Thanks for the heads-up. 

I went to do a bit more Googling about your publishing house... is Sidney Stark your publisher? It says on the official website that he started the Stark Publishing House when he was just 22 and that you're the publishing house's tentpole author. That's amazing! Just a weird little thing, until your last email I actually thought you were dating your publisher, he appeared so often in your previous emails haha. Guess I was wrong! 

About a week left to your visit, Eli keeps talking about it. He can't wait to meet you!

Cheers,

Isola 

Attached:  _IMG14497.png_

 

_— — —_

 

**To: Sid**

oh my god lol isola thought we were dating

i need to write my emails better hahahahahaha

**From: Sid**

Dear God. 

My actual nightmare.

Please disabuse her of this idea as soon as possible.

**To: Sid**

ur a DICK 

i already did 

**From: Sid**

It's nothing against you, but you know the female persuasion holds no appeal to me at ALL. 

Anyway, ISOLA?

Are you two friends already? 

**To: Sid**

ya she's nice. nobody else talks to me about vic lit everyone just wants to know dumb shit like what flavour ice cream izzy bickerstaff would get at the shops 

GOD it's like everybody missed the POINT of the series

even YOU don't talk to me about vic lit u boring lump. 

**From: Sid**

You're just terribly charming. 

**To: Sid**

u try being charming after 3 appearances in a DAY!!!

**From: Sid**

I am flawlessly charming after ARRANGING your three appearances in an hour.

**To: Sid**

k wevvers 

but point taken 

 

— — —

 

##### CONDORFERRIES E-TICKET

** JOURNEY DETAILS: **

Departure Port: POOLE   
Departure Date: 14 MAY 2018  
Departure Time: 1100

Arrival Port: GUERNSEY  
Arrival Date: 14 MAY 2018  
Arrival Time: 1400

Operator: CONDOR FERRIES  
Vessel: CONDOR LIBERATION

Passenger Count: 1  
Passenger 1: JULIET ASHTON

 

— — —

 

7/5/2018 11:48PM

To: [isola_tion@blueprint.com](null)  
Subject: Re: Delivery

Dear Isola,

I'm glad to hear that the books arrived safely! Enjoy your read, let me know what you think! 

Yes, Sidney is my publisher and also my best friend since we were kids! And he indeed started Stark Publishing House on his own from nothing at the young age of 22 - he's a really incredible man. I do have a boyfriend - his name is Mark and we've been seeing each other casually for about a year - but it's definitely not Sidney, we've known each other since we were actual toddlers and it would be like dating my brother. 

Please let Eli know I'm looking forward to seeing him! Speaking of which, attached is my e-ticket for my trip!! Exactly one week to go! I haven't had a lot of time to start working on the bare bones of the article, but I have been thinking through some approaches that I'm keen to try. I'll need to do more research and talk to the others to really decide, but I think I know where I want to take the article. I'm hoping I can sit down with all of you when I arrive on Guernsey and run through my ideas and see which approach you would like me to take. 

Let me know if that'll be possible, and see you in a week!

Regards,

Juliet 

Attached: _condorferries-ticket.pdf_

 

— — —

 

**To: the kid**

Soooo you were right about the boyfriend thing

**From: the kid**

MARK REYNOLDS???

**To: the kid**

Think so she did say Mark 

**From: the kid**

damn ok,,,

tbvh i was hoping all the fan theories were wrong

he seems like kind of a dick 

like kinda slimy u kno what i mean??? 

just ur typical wall street kinda guy 

**To: the kid**

Yikes, okay

**From: the kid**

ok but wait does that mean she straight??

thats so weird??

**To: the kid**

Why??

**From: the kid**

UHHH bc her protag in her most famous work is nonbinary + bi??? 

also theyre like... super well written 

idk most fans just assumed she was lgbt too half the time thats the case... 

**To: the kid**

Well it's not our business 

**From: the kid**

ya i kno lol 

just curious 

maybe shes bi 

shrugggggg

**To: the kid**

Hopefully

***Maybe

**From: the kid**

wait whaaaaaat?

**To: the kid**

Typo

**From: the kid**

NOOOOOOOOOO theres no way u can typo maybe into HOPEFULLY

WAIT WHATTTTTTTT

ISOLA

U DIDNT 

OMG 

DO U HV

A CRUSH

ON JULIET ASHTON???

**To: the kid**

what NO

**From: the kid**

O M G u totes do 

O M G

**To: the kid**

ONE word of this to dawsey or elizabeth and you are DEAD. 

**From: the kid**

hey no judgment man

who doesnt hv a crush on juliet ashton??? 

but WOW 

ok time to set u two up 

**To: the kid**

Eli she has a boyfriend, don't you DARE

**From: the kid**

ya n her boyfriend is a capitalist wall street dick, whats ur point 

tldr operation isola-juliet is a go

OMG, is-let

islet

its the perfect ship name

**To: the kid**

GO TO BED. 

 

— — —

 

**DRAFT SAVED**

8/5/2018 4:25PM

To: [julietashton@starkhouse.com](null)  
Subject: Re: Re: Delivery

Juliet,

So... when you say you've been seeing Mark 'casually', does that mean

Nice to hear about Mark - I was just wondering

I haven't started on the Izzy Bickerstaff series, but Eli was telling me that Izzy Bickerstaff is bisexual and non-binary, and that

According to Eli, who is very knowledgeable about these things, most authors who 

I know it's none of my business but are you just interested in

Would you be open to

ugh neverMIND 

 

— — —

 

12/5/2018 10:33PM

To: [isola_tion@blueprint.com](null)  
Subject: Re: Delivery

Dear Isola,

Haven't heard from you in the past week - is everything all right? Hope your reading has been going well - most of my time on Guernsey will have to be spent working on the TTLS article because it's due very, very soon, but I hope we get some time to sit down and discuss literature in our capacity as people instead of an author and a reader... been too long since I've done that. It'll be like paying homage to the original book club!

I've never been to Guernsey and don't know how different it is from London, but let me know if there's anything you'd like me to bring over when I drop by - any other books, snacks that don't get shipped to Guernsey, etc. 

See you in two days! 

Regards,

Juliet 

 

— — —

 

**From: Mark**

You're leaving in two days?

**To: Mark**

yup! packing now, won't have time tomorrow 

**From: Mark**

This island and its inhabitants are going to see more of you for a week than I have in two months.

**To: Mark**

i knowwwww. really sorry, just a little longer till the end of the tour + the article is submitted yeah?

**From: Mark**

I know.

Listen, I know you're busy tomorrow, but I'd really like to see you before you head off to Guernsey. 

Dinner? Just an hour? 

It's important.

**To: Mark**

let me check

hmm my last event is slated to end at 9pm... i can beg off the moment it ends & meet u at the pizza place opposite? 

**From: Mark**

Yes, please. 

I'll book a table.

See you tomorrow.

**To: Mark**

seeya <3

 

— — —

 

Pizza Pilgrims  
136 Shoreditch High Street  
London E16JE 0203 0197620  
VAT No: 155 4368 00  
Email: Rivingtons@PizzaPilgrims

CHK #52 TBL #12  
SERVER Kimi  
GUESTS 2  
13/05/2018 21:23:55

  * 2 Aperol Spritz     6.50
  * 1 Smoked Napoli  8.75



SUBTOTAL: 15.25  
10% SERVICE CHARGE: 1.55  
TOTAL: £16.80

TIP: £20.00  
NOTE: SO TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED I hope this covers for the glass I broke - JULIET ASHTON

 

— — —

 

**From: Sid**

I just emailed you the report the interns sent in. They really are a force of nature. Even I was impressed by their work.

**To: Sid**

THANK GOD YOU TEXTED I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CALL YOU. YOU HAVE GOT TO COME GET ME

**From: Sid**

... what happened? I thought you were getting dinner with Mark...

**To: Sid**

THAT'S EXACTLY THE PROBLEM 

OH MY GOD SIDNEY

WE WERE HAPPILY EATING OUR PIZZA AND I WAS ENJOYING MY DRINK AND THEN HE 

SIDNEY

HE PROPOSED

IN THE MIDDLE OF A PIZZA PLACE 

I WAS SO SHOCKED I LITERALLY SCREAMED

AND I DROPPED MY GLASS

**From: Sid**

...

Good lord. 

**To: Sid**

IN MY DEFENCE IT WAS OUT OF NOWHERE 

I THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHILL THING

WE WERE JUST SEEING EACH OTHER AND CASUALLY DATING

IF ANYTHING I THOUGHT HE WANTED TO ASK ME TO MAKE IT OFFICIAL

HE PROPOSED

**From: Sid**

I'm gathering you did not say yes.

**To: Sid**

SAY YES?

I PRACTICALLY THREW A TIP AND A NOTE IN THE SERVER'S FACE AND RAN

**From: Sid**

You WHAT? 

**To: Sid**

I KNOW BUT IT'S A BIT LATE TO PASS JUDGMENT NOW

Look I'm in the middle of Shoreditch standing under an awning of some electronics store and IN SHOCK

Can you please come get me 

**From: Sid**

Honestly, in the course of our friendship this isn't even the most ridiculous thing I've done. 

But it ranks pretty high.

**To: Sid**

SIDNEY

**From: Sid**

I'm getting my keys, be there in a few. 

 

— — —

 

13/5/2018 7:56PM

To: [julietashton@starkhouse.com](null)  
Subject: Re: Re: Delivery

Hi Juliet,

Sorry for the radio silence - the bookstore was closed for stocktaking the past week in preparation for your visit. We're trying to get all the admin out of the way so you can get the proper Guernsey experience. The reading is going okay, just been busy. 

No need to bring anything over, please don't worry about it, the Shakespeare was much more than enough.

All of the third generation will be there at the ferry terminal tomorrow to meet you - Eli, Dawsey, Elizabeth, Christian, Kit, and I. You'll know us when you see us, if not Eli will certainly point you out. 

See you very soon!

Cheers,

Isola 

 

— — —

 

**From: Sid**

God, how are you awake? 

I swear my head's been driven over by a truck.

You can get to Poole on your own all right? 

Because I really can't drag myself off your sofa.

**To: Sid**

your alcohol tolerance is a joke

i'm a-ok

still reeling from what happened with mark but i'll have a whole week to avoid him thank godddd 

i don't even know where we're going to go from here??

ok whatever i need to focus on the ttls article 

i'll text as necessary, stay in touch

i left lots of water on the dining table, drink up and get to work

**From: Sid**

I just found the water. You're a good woman. 

**To: Sid**

good lord

no more alcohol for you 

 

— — —

 

**From: the kid**

sooooooo ur meeting JULIET today

feelin ready???

**To: the kid**

I'm fine, Eli. 

**From: the kid**

u sure?????

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**To: the kid**

Oh my GOD, Eli. 

I'll be fine.

I'm not embarrassing myself in front of Dawsey and Liz. 

**From: the kid**

noted, get u 2 alone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**To: the kid**

I swear to god... 

**From: the kid**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**— — —**

 

**To: Sid**

SIDNEY pls tell me you're sober now.

**From: Sid**

Unfortunately, yes. 

Why, what happened now?

**To: Sid**

UM... so like... isola is hot. 

**From: Sid**

...

**To: Sid**

don't ignore me wtf! i'm serious! 

**From: Sid**

...

I don't even know what to say. 

First your casual boyfriend decides to propose.

And then you reject that proposal in the most dramatic manner possible.

And then you go to Guernsey on BUSINESS to meet your contact.

And now you're telling me you find your contact... hot? 

You really don't waste time, do you?

**To: Sid**

you're so fuckin sympathetic wtf. sidney i'm not even kidding she's FINE 

**From: Sid**

Please tell me you're not having your sexuality crisis over text message. 

**To: Sid**

wtf i'm not i've always identified as bi and u KNOW this u prick

**From: Sid**

Then what exactly is the issue?

**To: Sid**

i can't just DO BUSINESS for a week wtf 

like wtf she's hot and she's a vic lit fan and she's been so nice and sweet and fun since i stepped onto the island and i can't get my shit straight!!

oh fuck sidney

SHE THINKS I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

**From: Sid**

All right HANG ON.

Are you sure you DON'T have a boyfriend?

**To: Sid**

you have got to be kidding. after what happened yesterday there's no way there's ANYTHING left between mark & i. 

he probably doesn't even want to be in the same country as i am

can we get back to the issue at hand??

oh my god what if she's straight?

or what if she's NOT straight but she's not interested

although our emails were... not that i can really tell

or what if she's interested but she thinks I'M straight

or just respects the fact that i have a boyfriend 

omg what do i do sidney i can't just randomly say that "btw i'm single!!!" if she's not interested she's gonna be like "wtf ok..." and RUN FOR THE HILLS 

WHAT DO I DO

**From: Sid**

... 

Could you...

Just maybe...

Start by formally introducing yourself and WORKING ON THE ARTICLE? 

**To: Sid**

u r no fun. 

**From: Sid**

You'll figure the rest out. 

Send me daily reports on your progress.

**To: Sid**

yes boss 

 

— — —

 

**File Name: TTLS Interview #1**

**Audio Length: 01:15:20**

**Date Recorded: 15 May 2018**

  

Juliet: Hi everyone, and once again, thank you for agreeing to this meeting. Just to make sure everyone is completely in the loop, I'm Juliet Ashton and I've been commissioned to write the headliner article for the Times Literary Supplement's special fiftieth anniversary double issue. This article centres around the theme 'benefits of literature' and I, along with my publishing house, want to focus this article on the story of the Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society. The purpose of today's interview is more introductory than anything - we want to get to know you and hear from you about what the Society means to you. I'd like to start with self-introductions. Could we go around the circle? 

Eben Ramsey: Hello. My name is Eben Ramsey and I'm the last surviving member of the original Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society. I'm ninety-two this year and surprisingly, still alive [ laughter from the circle ]. I know Isola has told you the story, and that year, I was seventeen. Guernsey was a lot less populated then and I was the only postman on the island, so I suppose technically I was the postmaster. I was the youngest of the original members and I was the one who came up with the bright idea of a 'potato peel pie' and why the Society is named the way it is - couldn't hold my liquor [ more laughter ]. Anyway... to keep this short, uh, I'm sure Miss Ashton will come to have a longer chat with me again, and you're very welcome to [ more laughter ]. We kept the book club going even after the occupation ended... but by 1980, the only original members still living were me and Victoria Newell - that's Isola's grandmother - and we decided, in light of the way the world was developing, that we wanted to set up a bookstore. And here we are today. 

Eli Ramsey: I'm Eli Ramsey and I'm eighteen years old this year. I was born in Devon but I moved to Guernsey to stay with my granddad when I was three, after, um, my parents passed away. I work at the Society - which is what we call the bookstore because its full name is way too long for conversation - and I've been officially on the payroll for two years, but I've been helping out in the store since I was ten. Um, the story of the occupation and of the war and of the Society has been part of my life since I moved to Guernsey and it's really interesting to me, so I'm planning to study history when I go to university. 

Dawsey Adams: I'm Dawsey Adams. My grandfather was the local butcher Isola mentioned in her story. He had three sons and his oldest son was my father. They were always really passionate about the Society and reading and bonds of friendship and I was raised in that kind of environment. The whole thing about, um, being neighbourly and taking care of your fellows stuck with me a lot, which is why I run a local B&B called the Crown. It's walking distance from the Society and has a small library stocked with books from there.

Amelia Maugery: Hello, I'm Amelia Maugery. The daughter in the story Isola told was my mother, and the woman who secretly kept the pig was my grandmother. Eh... I was never really one for books or literature, really. Even now that I work in the Society I handle the financial aspects of it... doing the accounts and everything. I actually took over the position after my older sister passed away two years ago... Elizabeth's mother. Yes.

Elizabeth McKenna: Yeah, that's me. I'm Elizabeth McKenna, this is my Aunt Amelia. My mother was her older sister. I'm another third-generation descendant of an original member of the Society. I'm a bit like Dawsey in that the most impactful part of the Society's story was the idea of supporting your fellow man. I'm a social worker, I attribute a lot of that to being raised on the story of the Society, being raised around people like Dawsey and Eli and Isola. I'm married to Christian Hellmann and this is our daughter Kit.

Christian Hellmann: I'm Christian. I wasn't descended from anyone on Guernsey, I'm German actually. I'm descended from a German Jew who was brought to Guernsey as slave labour during the World War. He survived and made it back to Germany after the war ended and lived to raise a family. I was studying War History in university and I came to Guernsey after his death to understand more about what he would have experienced... I met Elizabeth then and I found something to stay for.

Isola Pribby: Oh, um, I guess I'm last. Well, I'm Isola Pribby. Like Eben mentioned, my grandmother was an original member of the Society when it was a book club. I've known about the Society and grown up knowing its story for, well, my whole life. My father was one of the first people to work in the Society when it became a bookstore and I work there now. Yeah. 

Juliet: All right, thank you so much. That was very informative. I will now start asking about the Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society - the original book club - and if I could request that the story of the book club and how it came to be could be repeated for the purpose of audio transcription? 

Isola Pribby: Oh, Eben, you should do it. 

Eben Ramsey: Gladly. It was in 1944, in the middle of the occupation...

 

— — —

 

**From: the kid**

hMMMM somebody stayed behind after the interview session for a loooooong time huh 

**To: the kid**

Has anyone ever told you that you're a little shit?

**From: the kid**

like all the time 

LOL 

stop deflectingggg, spill 

did u confess ur TRU LUV? 

**To: the kid**

WTF no. 

What kind of rubbish regency romance novels are you reading?

We stock REAL literature in the Society, please read some of that instead. 

**From: the kid**

REAL literature like...... vic lit? shakespeare?

**To: the kid**

You're a brat.

**From: the kid**

ur still changing the subject. 

u hv ONE WEEK to get with her pls move faster

**To: the kid**

First of all, nothing happened. She wanted my number so we could arrange interviews and all those easier.

Second of all, remember the BOYFRIEND?

**From: the kid**

omg u rly dont keep up with news at all do u

check [this](null) out 

the boyfriend thing is p negligible just hazarding A Guess 

now go get ur gurl

**To: the kid**

... 

Eli.

This is an article from a tabloid.

From a REALLY trashy tabloid.

**From: the kid**

doesnt mean its not true yo just google it 

its EVERYWHERE!!!

mark reynolds, OUT 

 

— — —

  

###### TROUBLE IN PARADISE? DRAMATIC END TO A ROMANTIC NIGHT FOR JULIET ASHTON AND MARK REYNOLDS

14/5/2018 2:24AM

For the past year or so, dashing young YA Lit author Juliet Ashton, known for her bestselling 'Izzy Bickerstaff' series, has kept us guessing - is she, or isn't she dating London's most eligible bachelor, communications mogul Mark Reynolds? We all thought we'd gotten our answers last night, when Reynolds captured the attention of the entire dinner crowd in Shoreditch's Pizza Pilgrims by getting on one knee and - _gasp!_ - brandishing a ring! 

Alas, the happy ending was not to be - Ashton proceeded to shock all present by dramatically rejecting Reynolds' proposal, throwing her share of the bill at their table's server, and running out of the door at top speed, leaving behind a bewildered Reynolds, not to mention similarly confused restaurant patrons. 

Ashton has not been available for comment, but sources close to Reynolds say that... 

 

— — —

 

**From: Unknown Number**

Hey Isola! This is Juliet!

This is Isola, right?

**Unknown Number saved as 'Juliet'**

**To:** **Juliet**

Hi, yeah, it's Isola.

**From: Juliet**

hey! it was really nice to meet you properly today! i think the interview went really well, once again thanks so much. 

i've arranged a bunch of interviews with the others, staggered over the course of the week. i already made time to visit some of the museums + the bookstore of course. eben's also said that he'll bring me to the house he mentioned in the interview, the one built upon the original house where the society first met for the feast 

i just need to arrange an interview date with you. it's a bit of a rush but can we meet on 20 may? i've cleared that day bc i'd like to have a whole day for the interview + i'd still love if we could have the book club esque discussion i suggested? 

let me know!!

**To: Juliet**

Yes sure that sounds great 

I'll clear that day too 

Just let me know the details

So, how are you liking the Crown? 

**From: Juliet**

it's lovely!! you can really tell that dawsey's put a lot of effort into making it welcoming, i really appreciate it

**To: Juliet**

You know about the breakfast in bed option, right? 

If you're busy working on your article and you don't fancy spending all the time changing and going down to the common area to eat and then getting back to work

Just let Dawsey know when he knocks in the morning

 

— — —

 

**From: daws @ potato peel pie**

Pribby, you're a dead woman.

**From: lizzy @ potato peel pie**

???

**From: daws @ potato peel pie**

I'm literally bringing breakfast up to Juliet Ashton's room right now.

I WONDER WHO COULD HAVE INFORMED HER THAT THERE WAS A BREAKFAST IN BED OPTION?

WHICH THERE ISN'T AFTER TODAY 

**To: potato peel pie**

Hahahahahaha

You're the one who suggested breakfast in bed

**From: lizzy @ potato peel pie**

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Christian wants you to know he laughed at you also

**From: the kid @ potato peel pie**

nothings too good for your juliet eh [@isola](null)?

**From: daws @ potato peel pie**

?????

**From: lizzy @ potato peel pie**

wait what?

**You have removed the kid from potato peel pie.**

**To: potato peel pie**

Eli's a dead man. 

I'll be right back.

**From: lizzy @ potato peel pie**

no wait come back

YOUR JULIET?

WHAT IS THIS [@isola](null) [@isola](null) [@isola](null)

DO TELL

**From: daws @ potato peel pie**

I'm so confused.

I still hate y'all just saying 

 

— — —

 

**To: Sid**

just linked u to a google drive, just a dump of stuff, report + some audio files + some transcripts + some photos. most of the photos are my own but i noted the credits for the ones i got from the archives/the others/etc. lmk if anything's missing 

**From: Sid**

Received with thanks. 

How is Guernsey treating you? 

**To: Sid**

fine, it's really nice here, super picturesque in a way it NEVER is in london

literally my b&b overlooks the sea 

i would be posting pictures if SOMEBODY didn't make me deactivate my instagram...

**From: Sid**

What, you wanted to leave it up in the wake of What Happened? 

The tabloids are already having a field day, let's not give them any more material. 

We're already lucky TTLS didn't decide to switch writers. 

**To: Sid**

wtf it's not even my fault i'm so pissed off. 

in the first place public proposals are manipulative as fuck. 

anyway i thought i made it really fucking clear that it wasn't THAT SERIOUS!!! 

god!!!

**From: Sid**

Yes, yes. 

But did you really have to throw your money at your server?

**To: Sid**

ugh 

please let's stop talking about this

in better news i got isola's number!!! :D 

**From: Sid**

... 

May I remind you that you've known her just a month. 

You went into a complete panic after your boyfriend of a year proposed to you. 

It just amazes me that you seem to be completely infatuated with this woman after less than a month of friendship.

And you've only met her IN PERSON for what, four days? 

**To: Sid**

yeah ok i know but idk

it just feels like we click

i've never felt so comfortable and understood and on the same wavelength as anyone in like, forever

it's like that quote by Brontë.

**From: Sid**

Anne?

**To: Sid**

shockingly no. emily. 

"Whatever our souls are made of..." that one

**From: Sid**

"Hers and mine are the same," I suppose. 

Just... take care of yourself, Juliet. 

And remember, no matter how much you like her or whatever...

Your ferry ticket is a return ticket. 

You remember that, right?

Juliet.

Jules. 

Jules........

**To: Sid**

Yes, Sidney. I remember. 

 

— — —

 

**File Name: TTLS Interview #6 - Eli Ramsey**

**Audio Length: 01:31:39**

**Date Recorded: 19 May 2018**

Juliet: ... so we're coming to the end of our interview. Thank you so much, Eli! This was really helpful. I think it'll be really good for the article to include input from someone as young as yourself, who was born into - and lives in - circumstances so different from the ones the Society was created in, was created to deal with. A look from the future into the past, you know what I mean?

Eli: Absolutely. I think that's why I want to study history, you know? Like, everything we have today, it's because some things happened in the past that led to the world becoming shaped into what we know it as now. One of my teachers once told me, it's easier to figure out where you're going when you know where you came from. Which makes so much sense when you think about it. 

Juliet: I completely agree. It's why I love Victorian Literature, actually, and basically literature from times gone by. Really gives you insight into a world we no longer live in, and sometimes it's so interesting to see how literature from the past is still so relevant today. Humanity never really changes. 

Eli: Yeah! Isola and I have been talking about that, you know, during our shifts in the bookstore. Ever since she got into reading she's been tearing through stuff like a speed demon, it's awesome. Like, all the third-generation kids - me and Isola and Dawsey and Liz - we were raised on reading but Liz's so busy with Kit now and Dawsey's got the Crown to run, so it's great that I've got Isola now, to really talk about books together with. It's really like bringing the book club roots of the Society back to life. 

Juliet: Yeah? 

Eli: Yeah. You know, she did say that you were the catalyst to bring her back to reading. I mean, she said it was Anne Brontë but I'm not dumb, I can read between the lines. Like, can I tell you something in confidence?

Juliet: Of course.

Eli: Isola used to be the biggest reader of the four of us. She read, like, literally anything she could get her hands on. I have pretty fond memories from my childhood, when I first moved to Guernsey and I was trying to adjust to the new environment and losing my parents and everything, and my granddad was so overwhelmed at first - dealing with losing his only son and his daughter-in-law and having this little tyke to raise on his own. And Isola's family was living across the street, and she'd come over all the time and read to me, especially when it came to my bedtime. Sometimes my granddad would leave me at her home, babysitting and everything, and I remember her room just being full of books, and we'd just while hours away reading together. For the longest time, that was our life.

Juliet: ... what changed?

Eli: Ah, well. You've seen for yourself, she's alone. Uh... her grandmother, Victoria... you remember my granddad talked about her at our first interview?

Juliet: I remember.

Eli: Um, she died a year after the bookstore was opened. Four years before Isola was born. She only had one son, you know, and then in turn he only had one daughter with his wife, that was Isola. When she was seventeen, her mother, um, she met with an accident. She died. And her father... you know people talk about dying of a broken heart? Close enough. So she was all alone at eighteen, like, literally. She'd wanted to go to university and study literature, but after that she decided to just work at the Society. But she never picked up a single book she was ever shelving or taking stock of, you know. All of the second and third-generation descendants of the original members of the Society? We all grew up on reading as a family activity, a community activity. Just ask any of the others, they'll tell you that their childhood memories involve their parents reading to them, with them, at literally every opportunity. And Isola was close to her parents. And, well, we've never asked, but all of us are sure that she just stopped reading because she couldn't bear it, you know, being reminded of them. You get it, right? To have books and reading symbolise family for your whole life, and then - 

Juliet: To lose your family.

Eli: Yeah.

[ silence for about five seconds ] 

Juliet: So before Anne Brontë, she hadn't read in... years?

Eli: Years. 

Juliet: Years.

[ silence for another five seconds ]

Juliet: Did she say why she picked up Anne Brontë?

Eli: No. None of us have never asked. But we were there to see it, you know - me and my granddad and Amelia. I don't know what about your book it was that caught her eye, that could get past all that - I remember my granddad and Amelia watching her pick the book out of the shipment boxes and you could practically see them holding their breath. It's only been a month, you know, but really, it's been ten years, Miss Ashton - Juliet. We were all holding our breath, I think Dawsey and Liz and my granddad and Amelia have been holding their breath for ten years, and then after Brontë she picked up one of our copies of Lady Windermere's Fan, and I've only just started noticing, but it's like, ten years later, the Society can breathe now. Finally. After all this time. You know? 

[ silence for ten seconds ]

Eli: Sorry, that got really deep for a bit. Wow, how did we even get to this?

Juliet: No, it's fine. Thank you for telling me all this, Eli. 

Eli: I've known Isola my entire life. I was only eight when her parents died, but I grew up knowing everything had changed. The past month, it's like I finally have my friend, my babysitter, my storyteller back again. I know that sounds dumb, but it's true. She's just been alone for so long. I know you're only here for the TTLS article, and you keep telling us you're grateful that we're giving you this story - but you could've been here for literally anything and I think we would have given it to you because you've given us something so much greater in return. It sounds so huge and significant and ridiculous but you've given us Isola back, in a sense. Just - yeah [ sighs ]. All right... I have to go, my granddad's going to be calling for me really soon. Sorry for taking up more time than expected. I really hope you write a great article, Miss Ashton, we're all really excited to see it.

Juliet: Thank you, Eli. Thank you very much.

 

— — —

 

**From: Juliet**

hey, we're still on for tomorrow's interview + discussion session right?

**To: Juliet**

Yes of course. 

I'll see you at the Society at 11! 

**From: Juliet**

yep, see you

 

— — —

 

**From: Sid**

I just looked at your latest email. 

Good lord. That Eli boy has a way with words. Is he sure he wants to go into history and not into writing? I would publish him.

**To: Sid**

haha, funny. 

seriously, sid. i'm literally lying here on my bed like... i'm meeting her tomorrow for our interview & book club session.

i don't even know what i can say to her??? after hearing what he said 

this is what i wanted out of my writing, sid. i love izzy bickerstaff, i really do, i'm really grateful for everything that series has given me, and i hear from people who love it and lots of people come to signings and say it's changed their lives and i'm sure it has, it's impactful and wonderful and i really understand that, i do, i would never dream of delegitimising a book that has given so much to so many people who have been underrepresented all their lives

but this is just... i don't even know

**From: Sid**

I get it.

**To: Sid**

i legitimately can't believe it's only been a month, or less. we've been talking, sid, and i truly feel like i've known her my whole life, or in a previous one

it was never like this with mark, or with anyone else, ever

**From: Sid**

You should probably tell her that. 

**To: Sid**

god, i know, i'm just afraid she won't feel the same way?? 

**From: Sid**

Juliet, for goodness sake, please go and listen to your interview audio with Eli again and read between the lines like he did. 

If you really think she doesn't feel anything for you you're an idiot. 

Let her know and then figure the rest of it out.

I'm going to bed now and so should you. You have a long day tomorrow. And a big day. 

**To: Sid**

i hate that you're usually right it's so ANNOYING

 

— — —

 

**From: Juliet**

SORRY i'm running a little late!!! stayed up and my alarm didn't go off in the morning, i'll be there in a jif

**To: Juliet**

It's fine, I'll see you soon

 

— — —

 

**File Name: TTLS Interview #7 - Isola Pribby**

**Audio Length: 00:50:02**

**Date Recorded: 20 May 2018**

 

Juliet: ... and that's my last interview question off the list!

Isola: That went faster than I expected. 

Juliet: Yeah, for me too.

[ silence for about ten seconds ] 

Isola: So, uh... book club? [ nervous laughter ] I brought the copy of All's Well That Ends Well that you mailed over, I thought it would be fitting. Since you're, uh, leaving tomorrow and everything.

[ silence for about five seconds ]

Isola: Um... something wrong?

Juliet: Have you read Wuthering Heights yet?

Isola: Oh... no. 

Juliet: Ever?

Isola: [ long pause ] I don't think so.

Juliet: It's a gothic novel by Emily Brontë. It was her only novel, and it's considered one of the best gothic novels of all time, alongside masterpieces like Frankenstein and Jekyll and Hyde and In A Glass Darkly. It was one of the first classics Sidney and I discovered together as children, and one of my favourites. In it is one of my favourite quotes of all time -  _whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._

[ silence for about five seconds ]

Juliet: This past month, without me really realising, it has become... deeply relevant. 

Isola: Ah. 

Juliet: And I know it's only been a month, or less than, and this might sound crazy or stupid or - 

Isola: Juliet.

Juliet: Sorry, I just... 

Isola: Life is terrible; it rules us, we do not rule it.

[ silence for about three seconds ] 

Juliet: Wilde. 

Isola: Yeah. There are - a lot of other quotes in that play that could describe - but they all seem to come from Darlington, and, well, you know.

Juliet: Yeah. 

Isola: Like you said. It's only been a month, but I really -

Juliet: Yeah, me too.

 

— — —

 

**To: the kid**

I hate it when you're right.

**From: the kid**

O M G

W H A A A A T ?

**To: the kid**

_Attached: 1 image_

**From: the kid**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IS THAT? 

THE CROWN?

MORE SPECIFICALLY

A CERTAIN SOMEBODY'S ROOM

IN THE CROWN?

OMG

R U GOING TO SHAG HER? 

U R GOING TO SHAG HER

**To: the kid**

Your thought process is disturbing to say the least. 

**From: the kid**

GET IT!!!!

**To: the kid**

We're just having supper together and TALKING. 

**From: the kid**

ya 

thats how all the pornos start

**To: the kid**

I'm sending this to the potato peel pie group. 

**From: the kid**

dare u 

 

— — —

 

 

**To: Sid**

soooooo. 

**From: Sid**

Lay it on me, I'm prepared.

**To: Sid**

i'm almost done with all the content for the article, we're left with the formatting and editing etc etc.

meet me at the poole ferry terminal tomorrow?

**From: Sid**

... is that all?

**To: Sid**

for now yeah.

**From: Sid**

For now?

**To: Sid**

for your sake, i'll stay in london for as long as i need to so we can tie up loose ends and i can start figuring out how i'm going to make my move to guernsey permanent

or at least semi-permanent

i want to have a life there even if i keep a life in london too 

**From: Sid**

Oh, Juliet. 

You know, there was a point in time I thought you were going to say yes if/when Mark proposed.

I was going to offer to give you away.

**To: Sid**

and?...

**From: Sid**

Just wanted to let you know that the offer still stands.

**To: Sid**

aw sid

**From: Sid**

Anyway. 

That's enough mushy stuff for the day.

I'll see you at Poole tomorrow.

**To: Sid**

u big sap

seeya tomorrow 

luv ya

 

— — —

 

## Epilogue

## Five Years Later

 

**From: the kid @ potato peel pie**

wtf

i was PROMISED a welcome committee at the ferry terminal

_Attached: 1 image_

wtf is this 

**From: lizzy @ potato peel pie**

you are 23 years old BRING YOUR LUGGAGE BACK YOURSELF

am literally trying to wrestle kit into her flower girl dress i will murder the next person who texts me with my bare hands

**From: daws @ potato peel pie**

Don't. I'm only texting to tell you that you left your wallet at the Crown. Not sure how you'll pay for her dress without it.

I'll drive down to the dress shop to pass it to you. 

Eli, walk the HALF MILE to the cab stand and I'll pick you up once I get Liz's wallet to her. 

**From: the kid @ potato peel pie**

thx dawsey ur the guvnor 

wheres isola btw shes been silent all day 

**From: lizzy @ potato peel pie**

obviously preparing for her WEDDING tomorrow aunt amelia's helping her pick between hairstyles 

good god eli 

**From: the kid @ potato peel pie**

right ya sorry my brain isnt working uni does that to u my bad

**To: potato peel pie**

I'm right here, in this group, you know.

Sigh.

[@eli](null) welcome home, now hurry up and get to the Crown, need your input on decorations like yesterday. 

 

— — —

 

**From: the kid**

ready for tomorrow?

**To: the kid**

Ready to be married to Juliet? Yes

Ready with the wedding preparations? HELL no

**From: the kid**

ok lbr we could give you another literal year to prepare & it wld not b enough 

CHILL its going to b FINE!!! 

its ur wedding

to JULIET

love of ur life

its going to b perfect

NO MATTER WHAT SCREWS UP

not that anything will

but u kno what i mean

IT

WILL

B

FINE

**To: the kid**

You know what? 

I still hate it when you're right.

**From: the kid**

some things never change amirite?

go 2 bed lol 

seeya tomorrow lady of the hour 

xoxo 

 

— — —

 

19/4/2023 10:30PM 

To: [isola_tion@blueprint.com](null)  
Subject: 20/4/2018 

Dear Isola,

Stopping right here just to say... wow, I remember the first time I typed those two words. I remember exactly how I felt - surprised, and delighted, and shocked, and we both know why, we still do. I thought a lot of things when I received that first email from you, but I never thought this was how our story was going to turn out. So much has happened in these five years, after that fateful first month, and not everything has been roses, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

As I type this, you're fast asleep after a long day of last-minute preparation for our wedding (!) tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure you fell asleep still fretting that something's going to go wrong tomorrow. Honestly? I think something or another  _will_ go wrong, but that's just life for you, and I also think everything will be perfect, despite. 

You won't see this until a while after the wedding (especially if I - and our honeymoon plans - have anything to do with it) but I needed to write this. One last email as Juliet Ashton, before tomorrow, before the rest of my life begins. 

_my soul is awakened, my spirit is soaring and carried aloft on the wings of the breeze._

Yours always, forever,

Juliet 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ages for reference: juliet, isola & dawsey are 28, mark & sidney are 32, liz is 26, eli is 18, eben is 92, amelia is 56.
> 
> \- lots of literature references by yours truly, a literature a level student. all the discussion abt lwf, mwp, etc is accurate btw. literature teacher approved. actually half the classics mentioned were books i studied in school lol  
> \- "that's ridiculous" should be read in the tone of henry golding a la crazy rich asians trailer  
> \- casually dropping f&b experience from my time at a high end club vis a vis REHOBOAM/NEBUCHADNEZZAR et al


End file.
